Date
by KZO
Summary: Kon reminisces about her past thanks to Nono, and then she makes a decision about her future. Spoilers for the whole show, obviously.


"Today is the day."

"I'm glad we managed to stop Chiya-chan yesterday."

A day after returning from the hot springs, the girls were packing their things before moving to the ninth district. It all came as a surprise, so Koume was still busy with all her stuff in their room, Chiya offered to help her since she had practically nothing with her, only Kon and Nono were almost done with moving their belongings outside.

"You know, after stopping her we talked a bit more and I think the thing Chiya saw when she was drunk during the festival and the monster called Kurou were the exact same thing, I wonder if it will follow us to ninth district…"

"That would be nice, Chiya-chan needs her divination method back." Nono didn't really notice Kon's worried tone. "Ah, that's right! The festival!"

"What about it?"

"There was something I was meaning to ask you, ehm, how did you know about Chiya's pheromones and why you weren't affected by them?" Nono was curious.

"Oh that." The expression on Kon's face was unreadable. "Where should I start? To be honest I just had a theory at the time, I wasn't sure until I actually watched her unleash those wild pheromones, until then I confirmed it. But I started thinking about it when, well, you remember when all of you were searching for moles in my body?"

"Yes, what happened then?"

"Remember what Chiya said when she rubbed my belly?"

"Something about always wanting to rub your belly?"

" _Since the day I met you, I swore I would someday give your belly a good rub._ " Kon sighed. "I couldn't help but wonder why she said that, why she said _since the day I met you_ if I didn't do anything in particular that day to make her want to do that, I mean, Koume's belly is a lot sexier and more attractive for her, so why would she ever want to rub mine…"

"Are you jealous?"

"…Ehem. Anyway, so I did some research and I discovered some few things that made me realize what happened that day. For starters, both humans and animals release pheromones, female humans release them from their chest and the back of their necks, and having long hair helps them to even spread further. So, you know how Chiya is guided by her instincts for almost everything she does?"

"Sure, she's wild."

"My theory was that Chiya's instincts make her pick a partner based on pheromones, whatever smell she likes it's the partner she wants, and I remember perfectly she sniffed my chest and hair the day we met."

"So she liked your smell more than ours?"

"I'm not sure if she even smelled you guys, but her instincts clearly see something on me if she wants to rub my belly that much." Kon paused for a second. "However, the only way to confirm this theory was that she herself could emit some wild pheromones that were stronger than normal human pheromones. If her instincts could detect the pheromones of the partner she wanted, that means she should be able to release pheromones strong enough to attract said partner, even if it's a normal human that doesn't have the same animal instincts she has."

"And you couldn't confirm it until she got drunk during the festival?"

"Exactly. I was genuinely surprised it could affect humans, but at that moment I finally proved that my theory was true."

"But why they didn't affect you? They did nothing to you and Chiya-chan even attracted animals that were a lot further away than you."

"I didn't know at the time, but after the festival I did more research and I found out that the effects of pheromones don't stack, if you're already affected by them you can't get influenced by them again."

"But what does it mean? Did Chiya-chan get drunk before near you and you became immune?"

"No, not like that, an uncontrolled release like that only last for a few seconds, nothing happens just with that, you and Koume can easily fall for her again because you weren't exposed enough time to them."

"Huh…"

"I mean you have to be exposed for a prolonged period of time to develop a permanent attraction to them. Only that way you won't be affected in case of an uncontrolled release, you can't fall more for a person you're permanently attracted to."

"That permanent part sounds scary, but when did that happen?"

"That's the thing I realized next. I remembered that the first week we got here Chiya and I had a talk about us becoming first rank Ura. Right after that I snuggled her hair, like a scarf, and slept all night in that position."

"But you said long hair helps spread pheromones that come out of your neck..."

"Yes. And I was exposed to the accumulated pheromones in her hair for hours plus the ones she was naturally releasing that night."

"So your body ended permanently attracted to her smell and that's why nothing happened to you during the festival. That explains everything. But…"

"But?" Kon knew what was coming.

"But does that mean you're in love with Chiya-chan?"

"AAGH!" Kon yelled. "I don't know if it's real love! To be frank I noticed a change on my feelings the next morning after that, but I was in denial for a while because I couldn't believe it myself, I lasted like that for a few months, remember what happened when we were searching for Nina-sensei's soulmate?"

"Yeah, it was funny how Koume could see right through you."

"And then Kitsune-sama made me wake up when she was kissing Chiya's forehead, I can't believe she made me do that in front of all you guys! I was still so confused about Chiya and she just went and set me up like that!" She pouted. "Whatever, I finally came to terms with it after the Spring Séance incident. After that night in the roof I finally accepted I was in love with Chiya."

"I remember that night, when we were hiding looking at you both, Koume-chan kept telling me to don't make a sound because it looked like you were finally gonna kiss."

"Finally?"

"Her reaction when Chiya-chan started licking you was priceless, she-"

"Please!" Kon covered her ears. "Nono!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry."

"The point is, even if I already accepted I'm in love with Chiya, I'm not sure if it's true love or just some chemical reactions generated in my brain because of Chiya's scent."

"Isn't that what love technically is?"

"Geez, you're a lot smarter than Chiya and Koume." Kon ruffled Nono's hair.

Nono giggled. "But seriously, if Chiya-chan just follows her instincts, that means she picked you as her partner without any further thought, she just liked your smell and rolled with it, why can't you do the same?"

"I don't know, even if Chiya calls me a fox, I'm not actually wild enough to leave a decision like that to my hormones." She looked determined. "I want to be sure it's true love."

"I think it's true love." Nono reassured her.

Kon smiled. "Thanks Nono."

"But if you really wanna be sure, why don't you take her on a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, if you're alone with her having a good time, you'll be able to figure out if it's true love or not." Nono explained.

"That's a brilliant idea, Nono!" She hugged her. "As a matter of fact, I'm gonna go out with her right now, it's our last day here after all and we'll surely be busy once we get to the ninth district."

"Hopefully everything turns out all right for you." Nono smiled. "But you know, it's kinda funny that Chiya-chan's wild pheromones attract female partners, we never had any chance to resist her, hehe."

"Her wild pheromones are the same pheromones humans release, just stronger and with some added chemicals for animals."

Kon walked to the door.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, and human girls can't release pheromones to purposely attract other females, if a female ends being attracted to other girl's pheromones, it means that female is a lesbian."

And with that Kon left.

"Oh."

5 seconds later.

"…wait…What!?"

* * *

 _Where should we go!?_ Kon wondered to herself. _And to think I was so confident a few minutes ago…_

"Hey Kon, what do you do in a date?" Chiya and Kon were already walking through the streets of Labyrinth Town, side by side.

"You go to places… ehm, that you want to visit with your partner." Kon tried to explain. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uhm, I wanna eat at Arinsu!"

 _Oh right, Chiya only knows food establishments._ "That's a good start, but I'll pick the next one."

"Let's go!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Ehm." Kon blushed slightly. "Can we… hold hands?"

"Sure." Chiya said with a smile.

 _This is it! Just the two of us for the rest of the day!_ Kon couldn't be happier if she tried.

Hand in hand, they arrived at the restaurant and ordered the recommended dish which, as Koume's said yesterday, turned out to be mitarashi dango.

"This is more of a dessert than a dish." Kon started to get why Koume gained so much weight.

"It's still delicious."

"It really is." For some reason, it tasted especially good today.

"Yeah, after all, food tastes better when you eat it with someone you like." And then Chiya dropped that bomb.

"Eh?" The blush slightly deepened.

"I think Nina-sensei said it once when she was talking about Captain Saku."

 _Nina-sensei please! I don't know if you're helping me here or not._ Kon looked determined. _But I won't lose!_ "Hey Chiya."

"Huh?"

Kon extended her hand, and with her finger took a bit of sauce from Chiya's cheek and eat it. "You got some sauce on your face."

"Hehe, why are you always eating the food on my face?"

"Because only I'm allowed to do it."

Kon expected a reaction similar to hers, but Chiya seemed completely unfazed and just keep eating.

 _Dammit Chiya! Are you immune to romantic advances or am I just bad at this?_ This was gonna be harder than Kon thought.

Nevertheless, the lunch ended after a while and they were back holding hands outside.

"You really like to eat, huh?" Kon asked curiously.

"I love it!"

"What else do you like?"

"Uhm." Chiya actually seemed to think this one. "I like playing in the rain, my animal friends, and humans too, of course! I like trying divination methods, and I love bellies, every belly has their own appeal."

"I guess I already knew most of these, but which belly do you like the most?"

"Ah, well I know, but I'm not sure why."

Kon tensed a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You see, Koume's belly is pretty soft but I like yours a lot more, I don't know if it's because sometimes Koume gets fatter and sometimes she loses weight when she gets self-conscious, but there's something about your belly that makes me want to rub it a lot more than Koume's, I just don't know what."

 _So I was right._ "Wanna figure it out?"

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Shortly after, they arrived to their next destination.

"Are we in a forest?"

"Not any forest, we're in the forest with the natural springs for Urara divination." Kon explained. "Nobody should be here because the exams just ended."

"And why are we here again?"

"Because I want you to rub my belly."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

"You heard me."

"But you said something about boundaries and personal space-"

"Chiya!" Kon pressed her forehead against Chiya's like they did last night. "That was months ago, you think I would do this if I still cared about that?" Kon smiled. "Someday I'll be a first rank Ura and help you find your mom, and if I'll ever do that I need to help you first with everything else that bothers you, which means figuring this thing out, regardless if it used to embarrass me a long time ago."

"Kon." Chiya's eyes sparkled. "Thanks!"

Kon took off her kimono. "Now Chiya, no matter how much I yell, don't stop until you're satisfied, okay?"

"Okay."

"Ready?" Kon presented her belly to her like Chiya did the first time they met each other.

Chiya was drooling. "I'm ready."

"Go!"

Kon could never be ready though, nobody could be ready to resist an unleashed Chiya attacking to her heart's content. "Who's a good girl? You! Of course you are!"

"Chiya! It tickles! HAHAHAHA! Chiya!"

Chiya wasn't listening anymore though, her rubbing session couldn't be stopped. "Yes! You are!"

"HAHAHAHA! Please! Stop! Chiya! Hahaha…"

It was futile though. 15 minutes later, which felt like hours for Kon, Chiya finally stopped by herself.

"Ahh, that was great Kon, really thanks a lot." Chiya was all sweaty, but looked completely satisfied.

Kon wasn't any better. "I know it was just my belly, but I feel like I lost my virginity…" After managing to get up, she asked. "Whatever, so did you figure something out?"

"Yeah, I think so. After a few minutes my body decided that it doesn't matter why, I just know I like you the most and that's the only thing that matters to me." Chiya said sincerely.

"So you're perfectly okay with just following your instincts, huh?" _I helped her to find her answer, but I still need to solve my own dilemma._ Kon looked around trying to find something she could use. _Let's see, we have trees, bushes, grass, some natural springs… Springs!? That's it, you can't smell things underwater!_ "I think I want to do something forbidden again." She blurted out.

"Huh? You mean another one of those Spring Séance?"

"Ahh, something like that, it's like a Spring Séance level 2." _Because we'll be doing a lot more than just hold hands._ "And thinking about it, it's not really forbidden at all, some people might think it is, but we're completely allowed to do it."

"Let's do it, then!" Chiya was already hurrying to the water.

"Wait, Chiya! We don't have swimsuits today! And our underwear would take too long to dry if we swim with it!"

"We can just jump naked!" Without giving Kon any time to react, Chiya was already throwing her clothes off and dived into the spring.

"Chiya! You aren't even wearing any underwear today, are you!?"

"I wear some drawers to sleep."

"Chiya!"

"Hey Kon, the water is warm, come here too!"

"Oh geez, I needed a bath anyway." _But I fear if we're alone and naked it might turn into level 3…_

Putting her fears aside, she took off her underwear and joined Chiya's in the water.

"It wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It is hard! Just because I'm used to your body contact doesn't mean I can jump up these many levels of indecency! Yesterday I couldn't even wear your clothes!"

"Just think of this as a bath in the hot springs, without the hot part." Chiya reassured her.

"That's different! We weren't alone yesterday."

"Isn't it better because we're alone? Or you want to be seen naked by more people?" Chiya was clearly confused.

"That's not… Forget it! We're gonna do this fast before I change my mind." _I'm not ready though._ "On the count of three, you'll submerge yourself underwater, and close your eyes, got it?"

"Got it."

"1…" _I'm not ready._

"2…" _I'm definitely not ready._

"3!" _But I have to do it!_

Chiya went underwater and without wasting any time Kon went after her, but Kon didn't close her eyes because she was searching for something and soon she found it. With little hesitation she firmly pressed her lips on Chiya's.

Chiya was clearly caught off guard but with even less hesitation she reciprocated the kiss, they stayed like that all the time they could until they needed air.

They moment they were out Kon couldn't help but celebrate. _Yes! I did something romantic with Chiya without being able to smell her pheromones and I loved every single second of it! You can't smell things underwater! That means it's true love, it's real love! I really love her!_

Kon was so happy that at first she didn't notice that Chiya was almost not surprised at all, but soon she realized that no matter how dense Chiya is, even she should react to a surprise kiss like this. "Are you really not surprised at all?"

"Eh? What do you mean? We've already kissed before." Chiya said nonchalantly. "Though I admit doing it underwater was very exciting."

"Wait, when have we kissed!?" Kon was plainly shocked.

"Well, more like I kissed you…"

"I don't remember..."

"You don't remember this?" Chiya licked Kon's face.

She licked her again.

And again.

And she keep going.

"Ah, that's true, that's how dogs kiss." Kon finally realized it. "But this means you didn't need to rub my belly to know you loved me."

"Loving you and loving your belly are different things." Chiya pointed out.

Kon clearly wasn't expecting Chiya to bring up technicalities. "Either way, we're humans, we're supposed to kiss like humans do, only you are kissing me when you're doing the licking."

"You can just lick me back, you know."

"I'm not wild enough to do that, and I might get some of your hair in my mouth, I wouldn't like that."

"Aw, that means I have to shave my-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Kon deadpanned. "But really, if we kiss like humans we can reciprocate at the same time, that's the point."

"Okay…" Chiya was a bit disappointed, but she agreed.

"Seriously, a year ago I never would have imagined I would end teaching my lover how to be a proper human."

"Lover…" Chiya for the first time blushed at something Kon said and brought a finger to her mouth.

"Yes! That's the reaction I was looking for! I'm completely satisfied for today. Now let's get out of here, because your bare breasts are giving me an urge to grope them and I'm sure if I start there, I won't be able to stop."

"But I want to touch you in all sort of other places too!"

"I know, but not today." Kon quickly stopped this from escalating any further. "Now how should we dry ourselves?"

Chiya wasn't giving up though. "I can just lick you clean." She tackled Kon to the ground.

"No! Wait! Chiya!"

* * *

Several minutes of Chiya trying to lick Kon's body and even managing to do it in some places, they finally put their clothes back on.

"Dates are awesome, Kon!"

"Sure they are." Kon was exhausted. "Just let's try to not get naked every time we go on a date in the ninth district."

"Ah! The ninth district! We have to go back with the others so can we finally enter it together today!"

"I guess it's time already. And Chiya-"

Kon kissed Chiya softly.

"-dates normally end with a kiss if they go well, keep that in mind."

Another one of those rare blushes appeared on Chiya's face. "I sure will."

They began to head back holding hands again. "Hey Chiya, when you wanna kiss me in front of Koume, tell me beforehand, I want to see her face when that happens."

A slightly smug smile appeared on Chiya's face. "Yes!"

 **THE END.**


End file.
